a mother's worry
by WyldClaw
Summary: frostfur's thoughts right after cinderpaw/pelt's accident in 'Fire and Ice'. Frostfur's point of view. one shot


A mother's worries by WyldClaw

Summary: this is a better longer version of an old warriors fanfic of mine. this is Frostfur's point of view after the monster in "Fire and ice" hits Cinderpaw. I own nothing mentioned asides from Acornpelt. Some characters might seem a bit OOC. Please read and review. Thanks

xXx xXx

I paced in front of Yellowfang's den, my worries rising. _Would Cinderpaw make it?_ She looked badly hurt when Fireheart brought her into camp. The thought of her not making it reminded painfully me of my dear Acornpelt, who had been killed on the Thunderpath a few days after Cinderpaw and her siblings were born. _my poor baby._ _ I hope to StarClan she makes it. This can't be happening to me. Not so soon after-_

"Mama?" My youngest son Thornkit asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down at my golden brown kit trying to mask my worry. "hello sweetie. I thought you were in the nursery with Brightkit and Brindleface"

He shook his head as he rubbed against my chest. "I couldn't sleep. Brackenpaw told us 'bout Cinderpaw an' I was too worried about her. Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know." I meowed sadly as we sat down on the ground. "her fate is in StarClan's paw"

"Brightkit was scared. but auntie Brindleface began cheering her up by telling us stories "

"that's your aunt alright" I smiled. My sister had a huge heart. "Frostfur, I don't want Cinderpaw to go to StarClan" he looked up at me with his sad amber eyes.

I licked him gently. "I know Thornkit. I am sure that Yellowfang is doing her very best to save her."

"I didn't like her at first when she snapped at me"

I purred. "And then she defended you and your littermates from Blackfoot"

He blushed. "It was like seeing a LionClan cat from the stories the elders tell. She was very fierce and wouldn't let anyone near us."

I chuckled. His description of Yellowfang's fighting reminded me of a young amber-eyed ginger and white tom that I loved not so long ago. "She's got a lot of spirit"

"I think she'd make a great mother"

"if only that could be true, dear. But her destiny is to be a medicine cat and just to deliver kits. She can't have them – it's a part of the warrior code." I explained.

"but why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe StarClan believed that it would interfere with their connection to them or their many duties."

"Oh." He seemed to understand. We sat in silence for a few minutes "Frostfur, do you think that StarClan is going to let her live?"

"I hope so. Your brother was so heart broken when he found out what happened. "

"I'd be too. They were talking about how they wanna be the best ThunderClan warriors ever. I feel bad for Fireheart"

I nodded my head in agreement. I was grateful for the young warrior for rescuing my kits from ShadowClan. He had the heart and spirit of a true ThunderClan cat even though he was a former kittypet. Thornkit continued, "He's a great cat. He seems like such a great mentor, it's not his fault that this happened. Sometimes accidents happen and even StarClan can't predict everything that's going to happen"

"That's very perceptive of you to say that."

"Thanks" he looked at his paws for a few seconds as if embarrassed. "I think it's true. One-eye told me how she lost one of her eyes to a badger attack and" he yawned, "Halftail lost his tail to another badger."

I twitched my whiskers. "I remember those stories as well. If StarClan was able to see everything then you would have been able to meet your father"

"What happened to him momma?"

I held back my tears. "He- was killed crossing the Thunderpath chasing a ShadowClan cat. he got to see you soon after you were born"

Thornkit's tail twitched as he thought of something. "I kinda remember a scent that wasn't you or my siblings"

I licked his cheek. "That would be your father's. Even though he's in StarClan he still watches over you."

"Like gramma Robinwing and grandpa fuzzypelt?"

"That's right. They are both up there in silverpelt, watching over you." I chuckled remembering something . "it was Acornpelt who named you."

"really?"

I nodded. "you were still inside me and you gave a sharp jab or a kick. He said that you were like a little thorn because your kicks were so sharp"

Thornkit yawned. I nudged him in the direction of the nursery. "Get some sleep. I'll be in soon. I'l; let you know how Cinderpaw is doing."

He nuzzled against my fur "okay. Bye, Frostfur" he got up and went into the nursery.

I sighed. "He acts so much like his father at times. Oh, Acornpelt I miss you so much. " I looked up to the sky and I could almost see his warm face smiling down at me from the clouds. Even after all this time I still missed him.

"That kit of yours has a big heart," a voice rasped in my ear. I jumped as Yellowfang sat next to me.

"Great StarClan, Yellowfang! Don't do that to me" I meowed. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "Old ShadowClan habit. Sneak up on your enemy while they are distracted"

I smiled. "You were listening?"

"Yup. Well half listening I was getting Cinderpaw settled."

"How is she? It's just her father died on the Thunderpath and-"

"You don't want the same to happen to her?" the dark gray cat finished. She looked at me with her orange eyes. "If I've done my job right she won't be joining StarClan anytime soon"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Yellowfang. I don't think Acornpelt would have liked his daughter to join him in StarClan so soon after she was kitted".

The medicine cat's eyes twinkled with a deep longing. "Acornpelt was your mate I take it?"

I purred. "Yes he was. One of the most kind-hearted toms I knew. He was light ginger with amber eyes and white patches. Brightkit looks just like him. He helped me out when my mother Robinwing died from a fox attack. It's a shame that he never got to know his kits" I sighed.

"Doesn't mean that he's not watching them now from starclan." the gray cat told me.

"I know".

My ears swiveled as I heard a soft whimper. _My kit was awake!_ "Thanks for everything, Yellowfang" I said as I got up and walked inside the den. The smell of various herbs and blood hit my nose as I went inside. To one side on a bed of moss I saw my gray pelted daughter. It made me sad to see her pelt covered in cobwebs and her injured leg stuck out at an odd angle.

I went next to her and brushed her fur with my tail. My poor little kit looked so small

Cinderpaw's eyes opened. "Mamma?"

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here."

Her blue eyes were sad. "Frostfur I'm sorry"

I was confused. "What for?"

"For making you Brackenpaw and Fireheart really worried. I know I should have stayed in the camp when Fireheart told me but-"

"Hush, it's not your fault. Cinderpaw. " .I reassured her. "we're not mad at you"

"but Frostfur I disobeyed my mentor and nearly died"

"sweetheart, do I look angry?"

"well… no. but why do you look so sad?"

"Remember how I told you about the nice tom I once knew? "

her blue eyes sparkled. "the one who made you laugh? The one who got stuck when he was climbing the Great Oak and a bird tried to peck his tail?"

"the very same. That was your father Acornpelt. He.. was killed on the Thunderpath a few sunrises after you were born" I licked her face. "I was just scared that you would end like him"

"I'm s-sorry " she yawned. "I d-didn't mean-"

I touched her with tip of my tail. " it's okay dear. I'm just glad you're safe and sound" I stayed by her side and began making soothing sounds . After a short time she was asleep.

"poor little sprite" I heard a familiar voice and looked up to my left. My mouth went dry as I took in the familiar scent. Except for the star in his pelt He looked just like he had when he was alive – a handsome ginger and white splotched tomcat with warm amber eyes.

" my dear leafbare blossom" I felt my fur burn- that was his name for me due to my white fur. "dear frostfur, don't fear for our daughter. She will make it through this but her path will change. "

I found my voice at last. "as long as she doesn't end up with you I'm fine. I've missed you so much. The kits-"

"are growing up quite well. I do watch over them " He held up a paw which was beginning to fade. " I can't stay much longer . Robinwing and Spottedleaf wanted me to pass on the message to you so that you can be at ease"

"thank you" I blinked back tears. "I love you "

"and I love you too. Keep me close in your dreams and in your heart " he said as he winked at me. Then Acornpelt was gone- scent and all.

I quietly padded out of the den but not before whispering to a sleeping Cinderpaw, "may StarClan light your path. Nighty night, don't let the fleas bite" I thought I saw her smile at my words.

As I left the den to tell Brackenpaw and his siblings my heart felt lifted of my worry, _thank you Acornpelt_

The end

Author's notes: well, how did you like it? I hope I didn't make any one out of character. The books never say who her mate was so I made him up for this fic.

Mia1986: YOU MADE ACORNPELT UP? (Hits her over the head with a big mallet a few times

OWWWWWWWWWWW! (Multiple lumps the sizes of coconuts appear). What was that for?)

Mia1986: FOR SAYING THAT YOU MADE UP ACORNPELT WHEN IN FACT I DID!

Okay, okay no need to smack my head with a thick psychology (sees her lift one into the air) That wasn't a suggestion you know.

Mia1986: foxdung! you're no fun

(blows a raspberry at her) Anyways, before I get pummeled yet again, I'd like to tell you that Mia1986 provided me with Acornpelt's name and description. There, happy?

Mia1986: oh yes.

anyways, be sure to leave a review! if you enjoyed this fanfic, then check out my other ones as well. happy new year to all!


End file.
